The prior art teaches a series of ways to move water fowl decoys to make the decoy closely resemble water fowl. The shortcomings in the prior art are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,317 issued to Ninegar discloses a movable water fowl decoy head and neck that gesticulates horizontally and vertically as a result of the head and neck being mounted by a large spring. Water fowl do not have heads that bobble like baseball souvenirs, rather the heads rotate a shift from side to side. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,063 issued to Heiges also teaches a water fowl decoy head and neck that gesticulates horizontally as a result of a first spring at the base of the neck and a second spring at the top of the neck. Again, the spring effect of Heiges emphasizes the baseball souvenir weakness in Ninegar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,485 issued to Thorsnes teaches a water fowl decoy where the head and tail move in unison as a result of coordinated levers. Thorsnes replicates the feeding motion (diving for food) of water fowl. This method of luring fowl teaches away from the subtle realistic motion of rest and security in the present device that can lure fowl towards the decoy.
The present invention teaches away from the prior art and includes movement of the head/neck that mimics the live fowls' movements when floating on the water or positioned on land more accurately than the prior art.